Amy: Just another Bear
by Lizzy9626
Summary: Hi guys! new story. This is Amy. hair: auburn eye: brown clothing: Long sleeve shirt with calf length pants and mocassins. She wears her hair with purple beads and a bracelet that controls her anima mature for later...:D
1. meeting amy

Amy: Just another Bear

Mother? I called from the kitchen. "Yes"? she answered. Have you seen father? I was looking out from the window and he isn't outside. "Really? Well I'll go check." *sigh* That was my mother. Always curious. I come from the kim-un-kur tribe just like everyone else here. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I heard my mother scream. When I ran outside, I saw this massive bear tearing at my father. My mother was trying to hit the bear with her food basket, but made no success. The bear threw her like she was a ragdoll. I ran out and started to punch and kick the bear with all my strength. Owwwwww! The bear clawed me across my arm and side. That's when I felt something build inside me. Oh my gosh! My arm transformed into a huge bear arm with claws. I picked up the bear and clawed it to death. I'm that strong? When it was all over my arm transformed to its original size and I ran to check on my mother and father but it was to late. Mother had broke her neck with the fall and father had lost to much blood. I cried so much that day and night, it could have made a river. When I buried them, I decided to go to the nearest town and maybe get some money. When I was walking along the path to the town I started to think, how did I do that? It's so weird. I transformed the claw arm and my bracelet fell off. Ah my arm! It hurts to much! My other arm transformed and I had sharp teeth! I started to just claw and kill everything! I pushed down a small stump and I killed five deer. I managed enough strength to put the bracelet back on. Whew, everything went back to normal. I'm a bear anima, well ok. When I made it into town, I saw a little girl being surrounded by these big guys. I ran to the end of that alley and saw what was happening. Hey! Stop! Let her go! I cried. The man who saw me said, " awww, a little kim-un-kur. How sweet. Throw her in to boys!" three of the seven men came at me and started to grab me! I transformed my arm and clawed one of the men. A little kim-un-kur I may be, but doesn't mean I can't do this! I drop kicked the second man and the other man ran away. Now, let her go! I said. "Uh, ok. C'mon men, let's go! This monster might kill us!" the leader said. The men ran off and I walked over to the little girl. "Thank you for saving me! You're a kim-un-kur"? she said. Yes. Are you alright? "yeah! My name is Nana. What's yours"? Amy. I answered. "ok, lets go to the inn, you can stay with us!" Nana said. Sure let's go! I said.

As we were going back to the inn, She stopped and looked me up and down. "Well Amy, your really pretty!" Thanks! You really think so? I said. "yes"! Aw. I gave her a quick hug. All of the sudden, three guys started walking toward us. "Nana! You ignorant girl! Why did you leave?" the silver haired boy said. "yeah! We were worried sick!" the black haired boy said. Do you know these three? I asked. "yes. The silver haired boy is Husky, The black haired boy is Cooro, and the grey haired one is Senri." She said. Oh okay. I said simply. For some reason the grey haired one, Senri wouldn't take his ey- eye off of me. "and who is this?" Husky asked. Um, I'm Amy. Hi. "okay. Nice to meet you." Husky said. "glad to know ya"! cooro said. "she's a anima." Nana said. "oh cool! What kind?" cooro said. Before Nana could say it, I tapped her and said I'll just show em'. I rolled up my sleeve and turned it into the bear arm. "Oh…My…God!" Cooro and Husky said it at the same time. Senri just went big-eye. Sorry! I said. I turned it back to a human arm. "oh, it's ok but that's the same as Senri's!" Husky said. Senri blushed and so did I. Oh. Um ok.. I said. "well I'm cold let's get back to the inn!" Nana and Cooro said. As we were walking back to the inn, I was talking with Senri. Are you a kim-un-kur? Senri nodded. Oh ok. Well so am I! He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look and me. He opened his pouch and gave me a lily. Oh! Thank you. "Welcome." He said. *sigh* my new friends. Many adventures lay ahead! :D


	2. a little trouble

Amy: Just another Bear

Mother? I called from the kitchen. "Yes"? she answered. Have you seen father? I was looking out from the window and he isn't outside. "Really? Well I'll go check." *sigh* That was my mother. Always curious. I come from the kim-un-kur tribe just like everyone else here. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I heard my mother scream. When I ran outside, I saw this massive bear tearing at my father. My mother was trying to hit the bear with her food basket, but made no success. The bear threw her like she was a ragdoll. I ran out and started to punch and kick the bear with all my strength. Owwwwww! The bear clawed me across my arm and side. That's when I felt something build inside me. Oh my gosh! My arm transformed into a huge bear arm with claws. I picked up the bear and clawed it to death. I'm that strong? When it was all over my arm transformed to its original size and I ran to check on my mother and father but it was to late. Mother had broke her neck with the fall and father had lost to much blood. I cried so much that day and night, it could have made a river. When I buried them, I decided to go to the nearest town and maybe get some money. When I was walking along the path to the town I started to think, how did I do that? It's so weird. I transformed the claw arm and my bracelet fell off. Ah my arm! It hurts to much! My other arm transformed and I had sharp teeth! I started to just claw and kill everything! I pushed down a small stump and I killed five deer. I managed enough strength to put the bracelet back on. Whew, everything went back to normal. I'm a bear anima, well ok. When I made it into town, I saw a little girl being surrounded by these big guys. I ran to the end of that alley and saw what was happening. Hey! Stop! Let her go! I cried. The man who saw me said, " awww, a little kim-un-kur. How sweet. Throw her in to boys!" three of the seven men came at me and started to grab me! I transformed my arm and clawed one of the men. A little kim-un-kur I may be, but doesn't mean I can't do this! I drop kicked the second man and the other man ran away. Now, let her go! I said. "Uh, ok. C'mon men, let's go! This monster might kill us!" the leader said. The men ran off and I walked over to the little girl. "Thank you for saving me! You're a kim-un-kur"? she said. Yes. Are you alright? "yeah! My name is Nana. What's yours"? Amy. I answered. "ok, lets go to the inn, you can stay with us!" Nana said. Sure let's go! I said.

As we were going back to the inn, She stopped and looked me up and down. "Well Amy, your really pretty!" Thanks! You really think so? I said. "yes"! Aw. I gave her a quick hug. All of the sudden, three guys started walking toward us. "Nana! You ignorant girl! Why did you leave?" the silver haired boy said. "yeah! We were worried sick!" the black haired boy said. Do you know these three? I asked. "yes. The silver haired boy is Husky, The black haired boy is Cooro, and the grey haired one is Senri." She said. Oh okay. I said simply. For some reason the grey haired one, Senri wouldn't take his ey- eye off of me. "and who is this?" Husky asked. Um, I'm Amy. Hi. "okay. Nice to meet you." Husky said. "glad to know ya"! cooro said. "she's a anima." Nana said. "oh cool! What kind?" cooro said. Before Nana could say it, I tapped her and said I'll just show em'. I rolled up my sleeve and turned it into the bear arm. "Oh…My…God!" Cooro and Husky said it at the same time. Senri just went big-eye. Sorry! I said. I turned it back to a human arm. "oh, it's ok but that's the same as Senri's!" Husky said. Senri blushed and so did I. Oh. Um ok.. I said. "well I'm cold let's get back to the inn!" Nana and Cooro said. As we were walking back to the inn, I was talking with Senri. Are you a kim-un-kur? Senri nodded. Oh ok. Well so am I! He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look and me. He opened his pouch and gave me a lily. Oh! Thank you. "Welcome." He said. *sigh* my new friends. Many adventures lay ahead! :D


End file.
